Concerning the Connors
by ChrissieJoy
Summary: A look at how recent events would have differed if the Connors were a tighter knit family than portrayed on TV. Scenes of sexual assault, rated T at present.
1. Intro

Concerning the Connors.

_This story will be both parts of the show (scenes that have been in the program) and my own fiction added to it. Carla, Michelle and Maria are in fact sister and not in laws, which of course makes Paul Liam and Darren their brothers rather than lovers (they are both still alive) baby Laim's father is unkown, Michelle's son Ryan is 18 and Carla has a 16 year old daughter named Ruby._

_I want to tell a story of a firm family that will do anything for each other, no matter how hard or dangerous. _

_Please R&R, I would love to know whether it is worth writing and reading :)_


	2. Concerned for Carla

_**Sorry it's taken a while to put the proper first chapter up, been in Cardiff :) But back now and hope you enjoy reading, let me know what you think x C**_

Concerned for Carla.

"Maria?" Carla said quietly, her breath only just managing to create each word. She shivered, her top was ripped and her skirt all of a sudden felt far too short.

"Yeah?" her sister replied, slightly annoyed at being dragged away from the TV.

"It's Carla…" the older of them added. The two of the had fought earlier that day, she'd said something about Tony and the younger of them hadn't taken kindly.

"Oh yeah what do you want?" was all she had to say, Carla didn't even care that Maria was being short. She just wanted her there.

"Can you um…come here?"

The 25 year old scrunched her nose up, she didn't sound right. She didn't sound like Carla! Her voice was shaky and her tone was sad, Carla was never 'sad' well at least she never showed it!

"Are you okay what's happened?" quickly becoming concerned, this wasn't like her sister at all!

Carla whimpered in pain as she crouched back down on the floor.

"Please?" she almost begged.

This was too strange! In her whole 25 years Maria had never heard Carla's voice sound like that, she stood up straight and walked towards the door.

"Yeah alright I'll be right round…" with that Carla hung up, the line went dead and all there was left was for Maria to rush to her.

3 sharp knocks on the front door, Carla jumped frantically; cowering back into the side board.

"Who is it?" she questioned, she could hardly think straight! Forgotten completely that she had called her sister not 5 minutes ago!

"It's me, Maria…the door was open downstairs"

She thought for a second, everything rushing through her head like a storm. The past half an hour, his face, her screams, the way he smelt and then…she thought about her sister; stood outside her front door, about to see her in this state. She shuffled towards the door.

One look. Just one look and Maria knew what was going on, her big sister; the one she had always looked up to, aspired to be and only ever seen cry when their mother died…there, slumped on the floor clothes ripped and blubbering like a baby. He had done that!

"He did this didn't he?" was all she said, crouching down in front of her.

"He… he raped me." Carla whispered, feeling herself being wrapped up in her baby sister arms "he raped me."

They sat for hours afterward, in silence; just thinking. The police had been to collect her and taken a statement, examined her and let her go back to Maria's. Carla couldn't face her own home…if she could call it that now. 'Home', that's a nice word, a comforting word but now all she could think of when she thought of home was his face and his smell, the feeling of him holding her down. She couldn't go back there, not just yet.

"You should get some sleep, can I make your bed up for you?" the younger of the two asked, but before she could get up she felt a hand grasp tight around her wrist.

"No, I wont sleep. I could, could do with a string coffee though?"

Carla's phone began to vibrate in front of her, '_Ruby_' flashed across the screen. "Can you answer it?"

she did, swiftly but with a look of complete terror on her face! What would she say to her niece?

"Heya love"

"'Ria? Where's me mam?" the teen asked, sounding worried. She must have gone back to the house after her friends party and found she wasn't there.

"Yeah, she's here with me Rube', come round ey?"

"She's not drunk is she?" was the first thing that popped into the 16 year olds head, the only time anyone had to take care of her mum was if she'd had a few...a lot too many!

"No love, just come over to mine yeah?"

The phone went dead, Maria hoped that meant she would do as she was asked, but she wasn't sure.

" I don't want her to see me like this, I can't let her think I'm hurt...I"

"Carla! She's worried, she's gone home and you weren't there...she thought you were..." Maria stopped herself, knowing it would only upset her sister to think Ruby expected her to be trollied.

"She thought I'd had a drink didn't she?"

the younger of the two sisters pulled a regretful face, not wanting to agree but knew she couldn't lie to her; especially not right now! Then nodded faintly, not catching her gaze even for a second while doing so.


	3. Not keeping MUM

**Heya, hope you're enjoying this fic...let me know what you think of it, I'd love to hear feedback as this is my first corrie fic :)**

**x C**

Not keeping mum

"Can't you just bring her home in the morning? I'll be fine here!" Ruby asked her auntie, Maria shot Carla a worried glare as she thought of her niece in THAT flat on her own when that disgusting man had a key!

"She wants to stay at home..." the younger of the sisters ran it past a shaken up Carla.

"No!" she snapped quickly, insistent that her decision was final.

"Ruby, get a taxi round here okay? I'll pay for it at this end, you need to come round though!" she told the teenager. Ruby paused, Maria sounded like Carla did when she'd gone past her curfew. She didn't like it when her aunties talked to her like a parent!

"Have I done something wrong?" she questioned, feeling a little hurt. Maria's eyes widened

"No! No of course not love!" she felt a little guilty for snapping before, Ruby would soon have enough to worry about.

The 16 year old stood in silence for a second, surveying her surroundings. Straight in front of her was the front door of the house, the breakfast bar to her left and sofa to her right, there was something not quite right. The place felt wrong and there was definitely something different about the mess! This wasn't the usual 'Ruby walks in, drops her school bag, kicks off her shoes and flings everything everywhere'. It felt like it must have been spotless before, like something wild and fast hit it in one direct spot. And then suddenly, as if she'd zoomed in on it, the teenager noticed the scene; her mothers shoes carelessly kicked off a meter from each other by the door, then wretched at focussing in on a patch of blood not far from them. "Ruby love, are you okay?" Maria asked, the girl had been quiet for over 30 seconds.

"What's happened to mum?" she demanded an answer and shot through the front door.

Running down the road Ruby did what her instincts told her to, took her phone out and called the first person that popped into her head. "Michelle? Can you come home please? Now! We need you" she couldn't think about anything else as her feet took her faster down the road than they ever had in her life.

It only took her 5 minutes to run to her mothers flat; less than it usually took in a taxi, but she needed to be there now! She couldn't wait.

Banging on the front door made Carla jump frantically back into her seat, Maria stood to her feet. "Let me in!" she shouted, before the door opened and she shot towards her mum. "Mum! Did he really?..." she asked, holding back tears, then when Carla nodded they fell freely. She threw her arms around her mother. For the first time Carla didn't flinch or move away, this was her baby holding her. Ruby was the one person in the world that right now, she wasn't afraid of.


	4. Twins talk Daughters walk

**Hey, I thought Carla could do with some more support in this part...hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think **

**x C**

Twins talk daughters walk

Michelle crept as quietly as she could into her twins bedroom, wanting anything but to wake her in a horrid way. Standing in silence she just watched as Carla's chest moved up and down slowly and in a perfect rhythm, her dreams must be good ones as she didn't stir or grimace in her sleep. Far from what she must feel every second that she is awake; feelings and memories haunting her every thought.

Gently, Michelle lowered herself onto the bed to lay closely facing her sister and slipped one hand over her waist, the other softly stroked her sisters nose; something their mother had done to wake them on school holidays before serving them pancakes. That was before she had died in their teens.

Carla's face twitched and she unconsciously swiped her hand across her face, feeling her sisters gentle touch. Her eyes flickered open to view Michelle laying in front of her and first she smiled; they hadn't seen one another since last Christmas! But then her awaking thoughts took over and her eyes began to water, before she broke and shuffled closer to her twin, letting herself be held as she cried.

"I'm so sorry baby! I'm so sorry I wasn't here!" Michelle almost begged for forgiveness, she hated seeing her like this! "I might have been able to get you away from him! I don't want you to hurt!" she told her sister, still holding her tightly in her arms.

It was as if when she hugged her, Carla's feelings gushed out into her and Michelle suddenly felt as if she had been punched for something she hadn't done! It felt like someone had died, but they had no one to grieve! "I'm sorry I wasn't here." she repeated and then silence fell.

It had been over an hour since Michelle had arrived, the bedroom door crept open.

Ruby stood quietly, not knowing quite what to say to her mother anymore. The person who had brought her up, been her rock and would kill for her; in that state!

Michelle gazed up at her niece, the 16 year old was just like Carla in most ways; she had long dark hair and big blue eyes, but her face was her own. She was a slightly bigger build than her mother and she had that 'innocent goofy teen' thing about her, but she was beautiful just like the rest of the Connor girls!

"Ria made coffee…do you want to…?" she stopped at seeing her aunt nod faintly as she began to sit up, Carla was sleeping again; it was the best thing for her now.

The next morning was quiet, eerie. The three women sat around drinking coffee and wondering what on earth to do next.

"What time did it all happen?" the eldest of the sisters questioned, beginning to piece the whole situation together in her head. Maria thought back on the night before and shut her eyes in a grimace remembering Carla's timid voice when she rang.

"About half past eight, she says she called straight off. It didn't look like she'd moved a muscle when I got there anyroad"

"I wanna call Peter" was all Ruby said as she piped up from the sofa in Maria's lounge, the two older women shot her a strange glare in unison.

"Peter already knows darlin', he came round when the police were outside"

"Did he go after Frank?" the teen asked, standing to her feet as she did so, Maria looked over at Michelle.

"No darlin' he hasn't"

Ruby's face went red, how could he not want to kill the man that had done that to her mother?

"Why not? He should take him and rip him to bits! I'll do it!" she screamed and shot towards the door in a temper they could only relate to Carla's.

"No you won't" they heard before she could get any further and turned around to see Carla stood in the bedroom doorway. "Sit back down Ruby, you flying off the handle isn't gonna help" her voice was hoarse and she looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, but they were just glad to see her up and about. Carla moved slowly over to the sofa and sat down next to her daughter. "Please darlin', I know you're just trying to look after me but I do not want you anywhere near that man!" she insisted and caught Ruby's gaze. "Please?" she asked again, Ruby broke the stare first, it hurt her to see the pain in her mums eyes.

"Okay"


	5. Bail

Bail.

"He's out!" Carla exclaimed, barging out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where her family sat. "What am I gonna do?" she panicked, her pace grew faster as she walked up and down her living room floor.

Michelle stood to her feet and went to take her sisters hand, but stopped at seeing Carla twitch away at her touch.

"You aren't gonna do anything darlin', he can't come anywhere near you you know that." she reassured her, pulling the younger of the twins down onto the sofa, she headed for the kettle.

"Ruby, you're quiet...texting a boy?" Maria asked to try and lift the families spirit a little. The 16 year jumped nervously and her eyes widened as she threw her phone down into her lap.

"No." was all she said, Maria gave her a cheeky look.

"Come on who is he? You've got that 'I don't want them to find out' look about ya" she explained and came to sit next to her.

"Fine, yeah I am...not in the way YOU think though" she corrected her auntie and picked her mobile up again.

Maria tutted and went into the kitchen with Michelle.

"One of these days we will do something right"

Suddenly Michelle threw her arms up in the air as if she'd had a brain wave and walked towards Carla once more.

"Come on, we're going out. You being stuck here where it happened isn't doing you any good!"

"Look, it's not that we can't handle it..." Ruby spoke down the phone "It's just I think she could do with you guys being here, moral support and that" she said putting her hand on her hip. "well I dunno if it's my place to say what happened, she just needs you here?...You really won't come unless I tell you? Can't you just trust me?...Fine! The man she was gonna marry, well she broke it off, he...he raped her. Frank raped mum, Uncle Paul." she told him with conviction, the line went dead and she could only assume that meant she had achieved something by telling her uncle.

Just as she was about to settle in front of the tele, she heard keys in the front door and the door slowly opened. "Frank." she spoke in little more than whisper. "I'll kill you!" she screeched and bolted towards him, only to feel herself being restrained and pinned against the breakfast bar.

"I heard you! I heard you telling precious uncle Paul all about her lies! Doing mummies dirty work now are we? Shall we see if you're the same as her in EVERY way?" he growled and stroked his hand down her front. She threw everything she had into kneeing him where it hurt before feeling her top rip and a hand crack against her cheek, it drew blood; she could feel it. Then he was gone, shooting out of the house and through the hallway past a returning set of Connor sisters.

"Ruby!" Carla yelled, remembering her daughter was alone in the house and ran as fast as she could to see the teen slumped where she had been only 2 days ago. "Oh my god darlin'! What has he done?" she howled as she shot across to hold her daughter. She looked into Ruby's eyes, holding her babies cheeks she examined the damage; a cut on her temple...ripped top. "Ruby, baby...did he?"

"No." she answered in a dull, not all there tone.

"Really?" Michelle questioned, not completely convinced by the teenagers word,

"He didn't do...he pinned me against the bar and he..." she began, Carla let go of Ruby as she urged at the thought of his hands on her little girl. "He ran his hands down me, so I kicked him! I kicked him as hard as I could where it hurt so he slapped me and left...he didn't, you know" she reassured the three older women, Maria let out a sigh of relief, Michelle reached down to help Ruby to her feet and Carla rushed back over to hug her. "I'm fine mum, honestly!"

**So Frank has been released on bail and it doesn't look like he's too bothered about his bail conditions...who next? Hope you're enjoing this **

******x C**


	6. Trouble in paradise?

"Up?" Carla held her hands out, down towards little Liam who was looking lost as his mummy sat with Ruby.

The 2 year old nodded and sucked his lips in, so she bent down and scooped him up in her arms. "What's the matter baby? You feeling a bit lonely?" she asked, bobbing him lightly on her hip and stroking his hair "you and me both kid" she told him, as if Liam understood what she meant. At seeing the innocent, oblivious look on his face, Carla kissed him on the forehead and walked over to the lounge area.

"What did the police say?" she questioned her sister, sitting down with the toddler on her knee.

"He's broken his bail conditions, they'll be arresting him and taking him back to the station" Maria explained pulling a sympathetic expression in her sisters direction. Carla's eyes watered at imagining Frank holding her daughter the way he had held her down, she felt sick; Maria could see that...and Ruby.

"Mum I'm fine!" the teen reassured her, but only just covering the fact she was actually really shaken by the event. "He didn't hurt anything that can't heal! Okay?" she asked and shuffled closer to her mum on the sofa.

"Okay...no actually it'd not okay! That man came into my house! He just unlocked the door and walked in and Ruby, he put his hands on you. He doesn't have to have done anything else, that is enough to make me want to take him and rip him to shreds!"

she preached, now standing up, still holding little Liam in her arms.

"He's gonna be put away Carla, for a long time! You don't need to hurt him because as soon as those prisoners hear what he is they'll do all the hurting you need!" Maria told her, Carla winced at the thought of what they might do to him in there. Even after everything he put her through she still wouldn't wish his own actions on him! The younger of the sister shot her a funny glare "Oh come on Carla you can't tell me the thought never entered your head."

"I just can't bring myself to wish it on him." she muttered sadly and handed Liam to his mum.

The house fell silent after that, none of them were sure what to say in response to Carla's merciful way of thinking.

"Wouldn't that make you feel..."

"Don't say it Maria!" Carla cut her little sister off and got up, not wanting to hear that maybe Franks pain could help soothe her own. " Just don't" she finished before reaching into her pocket, taking out a packet of cigarettes and lighting one up. The other two women sat wide eyed, shocked at the sight.

"You don't smoke!" Ruby gasped and threw herself up out of the sofa.

"I do now...and do you blame me?" she questioned, blowing out a cloud of smoke as she did so.

Ruby and Maria gazed at one another, in Carla's head this wasn't just about her any more. This was more serious than ever, he had touched her baby and that meant war!

"No" they said sombrely and in perfect unison.

Carla shot them a 'yeah that's what I thought' expression and carried on to take another drag of her cigarette.

"Someone should give 'Chelle a ring she's been a while..." she groaned and took a bottle of red out of the fridge.

Her daughter stood up obediently and dialled her eldest aunties number, no answer, she'd call again in a bit.

The house fell into silence once more. Michelle had gone out for some milk about half an hour ago, she was probably nattering with someone.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The intercom buzzed so loud all three women jumped out of their skins! "She forgotten her key again?" Carla sniffed and went to pick up the receiver, but was soon stopped by Ruby zooming in front of her and taking it herself.

"Hello?...Okay come up" was all she said as she pressed the button and hung up.

Maria squinted her eyes in her nieces direction, the 16 year old had the strangest covered grin she had ever seen on the girl and was fiddling with her own fingers.

"What's the matter with you?" Carla asked, noticing Maria's suspicion towards her daughter.

"Who was that Rube'?" Maria questioned.

"Umm..." she didn't have time to reply because now the door was being knocked, without taking her eyes off of the teen; Carla proceeded walk over and open it.

Maria and Carla stood in complete shock at seeing who stood in front of them, what the hell were they doing here?

"Alright sis?" Liam asked in a cheeky voice

"Trouble in paradise?" Paul added.


	7. Gone out for milk

Gone out for milk.

"What are you doing here? Come in!" Carla sung as if she'd forgotten everything that had gone on over past few days, but when Paul pulled a sad face in her direction she backed down a little and thought about the only reason they would bother coming at this moment in time.

"Little one called" Paul spoke softly and approached his sister gently, referring to Ruby who he had always called 'Little one' ever since she was born. "She told me what happened...we just thought we should be here" he said, venturing yet another step towards her to see if she would let him hug her. Of course she did, she didn't see him as just any man; a man that could be a threat...he was her big brother.

"Well done kid" Maria winked at Ruby and skipped over to hug Liam. "So are you gonna stay or...?" she asked, looking up at her brother who faked a smile and let go of her.

"If that's okay with the lady of the house?" he chirped to try to lift the mood, looking over at Carla.

"Course" she mumbled in reply, still being held by her eldest brother.

When Carla finally pulled away from Paul's grasp he took a sweep of the house, there was someone missing.

"Where's 'Chelle?"

"She's meant to be getting milk...bet she's yapping with Audrey or something" Ruby laughed, because she felt like she could now; her uncles were here and that meant they were safe!

"Right, well how about Rubes you put the kettle on and 'C' come and sit down with me yeah?" Paul told her, pulling her gently by the elbow towards the sofa.

Both of them did as they were directed, Ruby waltzed into the kitchen and Carla sat clumsily down next to her brother. "Tell me" was all he said, touching her shoulder carefully. She didn't want to! Telling people was all Carla had been doing for days! She looked down into her lap and pouted to one side. "Okay, it's fine darlin'. Just tell me his name...Frank?" all three women grimaced at his name being spoken, Liam sat the other side of Carla and slowly hugged her from behind.

"Hey! You don't need to be afraid of him any more, we will NEVER let him near you again okay?"

She tensed up at being held like that, she knew Liam would never hurt her but her body reacted by itself these days. "I'm sorry" he told her softly and let go, she turned in the seat so she could replace the hug, so she could see who she was hugging and fell into his arms once more.

"Oh come on Michelle pick up!" Maria stamped her foot impatiently and swung around to be facing her siblings. "She still isn't answering! I want her to be here with us..." she frowned and put her mobile down on Carla's work surface.

"She's been gone a long time..." Ruby commented sombrely, giving her mum a strange look. "Can't we go and get her?" she added and looked over to Maria or one of her brothers for support.

"Come on then, shall we go and find her?" Carla said and reached her hand out to her daughter. Ruby went to her side straight away, the rest looked on silently. Her mood had changed completely, she seemed content rather than jumpy, she felt safer now her brothers were here; but wouldn't tell them that!

"It's dark, I'll come with you" Paul told them and walked in their direction, Carla gave him the strangest glare.

"We're fine, really" was all she said, he didn't back down though

"I'm not having you two wander out in the night, not round here" he explained, to which he got some very offended stares regarding his comments on their whereabouts.

"Paul, darlin' if you're worried about something happening to me...it already did! Nothing else can happen" she spoke quietly, Maria let out a sad sigh and nodded in agreement.

"All the same, I'd rather someone be with you" he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Okay" she replied and walked towards the door.


	8. A family Affair

A family affair.

"She does this a lot, gets caught up in chatting and forgets what she was doing..." the teenager stated, Carla nudged her a little, but bit her lip to hide the smile of agreement.

"Corner shop'll be closed now, we might have missed her going back" the older of the girls decided, but stopped at seeing something unusual in the corner of her eye. "I turned the factory lights off." was all she said in a dull tone, looking in the direction of her business. The other two gazed over, confused as to what she meant. Sure enough the factory lights were on; all of them. She began to waltz over, grinning back at her brother and daughter cheekily with what she was about to say to her sister playing in her head. "Gotcha!" she sung playfully as she swung the factory door open and burst in, expecting to see Michelle sat at the desk working after hours in the hope of not getting caught out. What she saw though was far from what she wanted.

Carla Connor froze in her tracks, eyes wide and face now as white as a sheet "Paul." she muttered under her breath wanting her brothers attention but not wanting to startle the scene she was observing. "PAUL!" she snapped louder, he scurried to her side at hearing her tormented tone.

"What? What is it?"

"He's got her." she replied in a dull, daze like voice. She didn't feel like she could alert him fast enough as her heart raced faster and faster and she became unaware of just how long she had been standing there, watching her sister squirm under his grasp. "Paul Frank's got Michelle!" she yelled, she was heard.

Frank stopped still and turned to face his audience.

"Don't move!" he warned.

Ruby let out a whimper at seeing her aunties distressed expression "mum make him stop" she yelped and ran to wrap herself around Carla.

He had his dirty hand restraining her from behind, her arms were pinned round by her back and in his other hand was a pen knife held firmly against her neck. The blade glistened bright, she could see its reflection shooting around the room.

Michelle's face was bruised, her lip was cut, they'd been in a scuffle that much was visible. "If you move closer I'll cut her!" he told them. Said by anyone else this statement would sound angry, irrational but not from him. Frank spoke calmly and as if all of this was perfectly normal; like he was brushing his teeth or turning the key in his front door, normal.

Before she could think Ruby was running again. Even faster than she had before, she never knew she could move this fast and now it was like her legs were taking her without her telling them to. She couldn't breath but she didn't care! She needed to get back to the house right now! All she could think of as she zoomed up the stairs and up to the front door was her aunties scared face and then her mothers days ago.

"He's got Michelle!" she screamed, bursting through the door and capturing the attention of Maria and Liam, who wasted no time by questioning her. Both shot towards the door.

"Get the baby" was all Maria cried hurriedly and left it up to her niece to scoop little Liam up out of his cot and rush after her family.

None even fastened their seat belts, the car was filled with an eerie silence as Liam drove at a surely illegal speed down the street and swerved to a stop outside the factory.

Liam and Maria were out like a flash, not a word spoken, they had to get to their sister. Ruby went to pick up a sleepy baby Liam, but at a second thought decided against it; she didn't want the baby involved in this so left him. Slower than her family had, she stepped out of the car and took a sweep of the street, there was no one around. Liam would be fine there.

"Please, Frank let her go? This is between us! She has nothing to do with it! Please?" Carla begged of her ex, who for a second softened at her voice.

"Carla I love you!" he told her

"So you rape everyone that you 'love' then?" Maria snapped, Frank hardened again, still holding Michelle firmly. The eldest Connor sister let out a whimper at the feeling of that sharp blade so close to killing her. One move and it would slice her neck easier than a peach.

"I didn't love you." he fought back, to which Paul winced.

"So you admit it then? Raping my baby sister?" Liam confronted, Frank rolled his eyes.

"Technicalities." was all he muttered.

"You're SICK." Paul hissed and stepped forward instinctively to protect his sister, only it did quite the opposite as Frank tightened his grip.

"Hey, 3 out of the 4 Connor girls isn't all that bad is it..." his hand wandered down her waist and up her top slightly.

"GET OFF ME!" Michelle screeched and wriggled so his hand was only on her hip. Her fighting only made him hold on tighter, his hands grappled at her like they had Maria, then Carla, then Ruby and he turned her head to press a firm kiss on her mouth, she let out a muffled cry. The knife was still there, she could do nothing and as long as her life was in danger neither could her siblings.

"Please Frank!" Carla wailed, he'd turned her to be over the desk and his hands carried on wandering.

Everything went black, he felt a sharp pain across the side of his head. His knees buckled under him and before he could react Liam and Paul shot in his direction, wasting no time in laying repeated punches and kicks on him.

Carla threw herself forward to catch her crying sister and Maria stood in shock at what had just happened.

Ruby stood in front of them, a fire extinguisher in her hands and a look of accomplishment on her face.

"How the hell did you get in?" Carla questioned, looking for a possible entrance that made her unnoticed until the last minute.

"You left the back door unlocked mum...any sort of psycho could get in you know."


	9. Repercussions, revelations

"Guilty"

"Frank Foster you are charged with the sexual assaults of both Miss Maria Connor and Miss Ruby Michelle Connor, the false imprisonment and actual bodily harm of Miss Michelle Connor and the rape of Miss Carla Connor. Your sentence is 5 years...without bail. Take him down."

A roar filled the court room as the officers cuffed Frank and walked him down a flight of stairs to be out of sight. Both cries of total dismay and shouts of complete and utter relief.

They'd done it, they'd won!

"Mum, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Ruby questioned her mother, who seemed to be the only person in their side of the court that was still sat down saying nothing.

"No, I'm not happy. Relieved, a little comforted but not happy." was all she muttered. The 16 year old slumped down next to her and donned the exact same position and expression as Carla.

Michelle gazed over at the two of them, so a like in so many ways. She felt sad for her sister; her, Maria and Ruby could get over what he had done to them, nothing was hurt that couldn't heal but Carla was different. She would have his face in her thoughts for the rest of her life. That was why she couldn't be happy just because he was locked away.

"Are you guys coming? We're going to the pub to celebrate" Liam called over to them, Carla sniffed and stood to her feet; a fake smile covering the fact that she couldn't bring herself to feel glad about the verdict.

"Yeah why not." she grumbled and followed her brothers and sisters out of the courtroom.

She shuddered as an image of his enraged face shot through her mind and she let out a quiet sigh, she felt sick to her stomach and the world started to spin around her.

Her family turned to see what was the matter just in time for her world to go black and her body to go limp underneath her.

"Carla!" Michelle hurried to her side and pulled her sisters head to be resting on her knees. "Carla can you hear me?" she yelled, the crowd of people around them stopped, trying to see what was going on as her eyes flickered open again.

"Mum? You fainted are you okay?" Ruby asked, kneeling down and taking her mothers hand in her own.

"I um, I feel sick" she mumbled almost too quiet for anyone to hear, only Michelle picked it up.

"Okay come on can you get up? We'll get you in the car and over to get checked out"

"Miss Connor, have you been under any stress lately? Losing sleep, worrying about anything...?" the male doctor asked the woman sat in front of him; oblivious to what was going on in her life right now.

"I uh, I just came from court. I was raped...a few weeks ago" she told him, almost seeming embarrassed at admitting it. He picked up on this straight away and stopped her.

"I see, listen Miss Connor...Carla" he began, looking down at her notes. "I think we just got to the source of the problem, you do not need to be ashamed of whats happened...do you mind me asking how long the trial is going on for?" he questioned, she settled a little at his encouraging tone.

"It ended today, guilty." Michelle butted in, smiling at the last word.

"Okay, good. Well we are going to do some blood tests to be safe, check your sugar levels are fine and so on, a nurse will be with you shortly"

With that the doctor disappeared, Carla thought his swift exit was because the subject made him feel a little uncomfortable, but Michelle knew it was only due to him being very busy.

"Did I make a scene?" Carla asked sheepishly, her head bowed and eyes doing everything they could to avoid her sister. Michelle pulled a concerned expression and shuffled closer to her twin.

"No! No darlin' everything is just so stressful! We'd be concerned if you didn't react to it all!" she consoled her. Carla pursed her lips and looked into Michelle's eyes.

"I hate needles!" she commented randomly, not meaning to change the subject but all of a sudden remembered what blood tests in-tale. The older of them tried to hide a smirk and patted the back of Carla's hand.

"Well you're not gonna like what's about to happen eh?" she giggled and looked over her shoulder as a nurse entered.

"But don't you think it's a bit weird?" Ruby spoke up after what seemed like hours of silence in the waiting room.

"What's that?" Maria replied taking a sip of that horrid hospital coffee.

"I thought she'd be happy he was going down, I thought that this would be the end of her...no thats not right, I mean..."

"I know what you mean love, I just think it's gonna take your mum some time to get back to how she use to be. He might be out of sight now, but it doesn't mean he's out of her mind" Maria explained, Ruby knew that. Of course she did!

The teenager sat for a moment just thinking, her train of thought changing slightly and her concerns for her mother switching.

"...mum's never fainted before, has she?"

"I don't think so, maybe when she was really little but, I know the only time I ever fainted was when I was..." the older of the two stopped dead as soon as the thought entered her head, her face turned white as she let out a nervous sigh.

"I just want to go home, these places always make me feel horrible. All I can think of when I'm laying in these beds is...well when I was stupid." she grumbled, referring to her overdose. Michelle nodded in understanding.

"Well as soon as you get these results they'll tell you how to look after yourself then we can go and have a nice cup of tea yeah?" she tried to lighten the mood.

Just as a comfortable silence hit in again, the doctor re entered wearing his best poker face and stood at the end of the bed.

"Miss Connor, your blood results have come back."

"Yeah, is it just stress or?" she suggested, his poker face faltered, just for second then he managed to replace it.

"Miss Connor, Carla..." he corrected himself. "You're pregnant"

**Hello you lovely lot! This is the final chapter of this fic, but if anyone is interested I can write a sequel? Let me know anyway :)**

**Anyhoo, its been fun writing, I hope you enjoyed reading...see ya x C****  
><strong>


End file.
